Balance
by nobodD
Summary: Short little oneshot to celebrate our blond ballerina's birthday. EliRin oneshot. 10.21 Happy Birthday Eli!


**EliRin, requested by Revengermajestyliberator.**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

><p>"Well..?"<p>

"I-I'm sorry. I was just curious what was inside the room..."

"So you decided to go into the room with a sign that said students weren't allowed in?"

The girl lowered her head. "I couldn't help myself..."

"What did I say about eye-contact, Rin?"

At the reminder, Rin looked up and directly into a pair of blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Eli-chan."

Eli saw a hint of fear in Rin's own green eyes. Eli sighed. "Alright, come here," she said, holding her arms out.

Rin immediately took the offer. She ran to Eli, wrapping her arms around the blond and burying her face into Eli's chest. Eli smiled as she rubbed Rin's head.

"You know you could've just asked me about the room if you were that curious."

"Yeah... I forgot about that," Rin said, looking up with an innocent smile.

Eli gave Rin a kiss. "Next time, try to think a little more before doing something like that."

"I don't know... If my punishment is more time and kisses with you, I might just do it again," Rin replied jokingly.

"Mou... What am I going to do with you," Eli joked before giving her another kiss.

Rin looked up at the clock on the wall, making a bit of a frown. "It's a little late to go get lunch now..."

"Well, luckily I made a little bit extra for lunch today," Eli said. She revealed the two bentos on the table behind her.

"Eheh, that's great... but..."

"Don't worry. I won't make you help me with Student Council work again. Promise."

Rin smiled. "Then, let's eat!"

Eli opened up the bentos. While it was no secret that Rin's favorite thing to eat was ramen, she had come to enjoy the bentos Eli prepared for her. Looking at what Eli just revealed, today was no exception.

As they sat down beside each other, Rin held onto Eli's left arm and rested her head on the blond's shoulder. Eli took her chopsticks and fed the first bite of the bento to Rin before she took a bite herself.

They spent the rest of the lunch break together, completely uninterrupted.

* * *

><p>The day's lessons seemed to drag on and on, but finally it came to an end. The teacher said some last words before leaving, and a feeling of relief swept the classroom once she was gone. With all the work they had at this time of the school year, any amount of resting time was welcomed by the third-years.<p>

Eli was getting her belongings together and putting them in her bag when a familiar face approached her.

"Hey there, Eli-chi," Nozomi greeted her.

"Hey Nozomi," Eli returned.

"No one saw you the entire lunch. Did your kitten cause that much trouble this time?"

"You could say that." She filled Nozomi in on what Rin was caught for.

"I see. Sounds like something Rin would do," Nozomi said playfully.

Eli sighed. "Yeah. I've been trying to get her to act a little more responsibly, but not much has changed yet."

"Hehe, I wonder why..."

"...What is it, Nozomi?" Eli asked, catching the subtle hint in Nozomi's tone.

"Eli-chi, you've been spoiling Rin too much."

"Spoiling her? What do you mean?"

"Did you actually punish her for what she did earlier?"

"Of course I did."

"Oh? And what was the punishment."

"Well it was..." Eli had to stop and think before she understood Nozomi's point. "Oh..."

"It looks like even the Student Council President can lose herself in love," Nozomi said with a smile.

"I get it. I'll be a little more stern with Rin in the future."

"Good, but not too much. It's also okay to loosen up a bit every now and then."

"I think you'd confuse anyone else with that kind of advice." Eli smiled. "But, thank you Nozomi."

"My pleasure. Now come on, Rin's probably ready and waiting for you already."

"Heh, you're probably right."

Together, the two best friends left their classroom and made their way to the first-year's classrooms. As they turned the corner, they found Rin standing outside her class just like they guessed. Rin spotted them, and it only took another moment before she was wrapping her arms around Eli once more. Soon the three of them were out of the school were on their way home.

"I did better today," Rin announced cheerfully. "I listened to half the lesson this time! Well, I think it was half."

"Hehe, good job Rin," Nozomi said. "Pretty soon you'll be able to tell us what the lesson was about."

"Well, I'm glad that you've been trying," Eli said. "good job."

"Hehe, thanks," Rin said. "I'm really sorry about earlier, Eli-chan."

"Enough, Rin. I said it was fine already, didn't I?"

"I know, but-"

Nozomi smiled, quietly listening as the conversation played out. These exchanges had been a lot more common at the start of the couple's relationship, though it sounded different that how it was now. Rin had gotten into trouble more often before, and Eli had been a lot more stern with her, so it sounded more like Eli lecturing Rin than anything else.

Of course that slowly started to change as they spent more time together. Rin had started to feel bad about how much trouble she was causing Eli. She tried being a little like Eli, trying her best to be responsible and keep out of trouble. Eli thought she was being too hard on Rin. She tried to take things a little easier, like how Rin is with most things.

"Nozomi!" A voice called out, bringing Nozomi back from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked. "You went quiet all of a sudden."

"Ah, I'm fine Eli-chi. Just daydreaming a bit."

"You couldn't have waited until you were somewhere safer?"

"Well I have you two here to watch me if anything happens," Nozomi said with a smile.

"Hehe that's right," Rin agreed. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Of course." Then Eli turned to Rin. "But don't use this as a distraction."

Nozomi laughed a bit as the two went at it again. She waited for their game to finish before joining in again.

"So, do you two have any plans for the weekend?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," Eli replied. "Just the normal stuff."

"So you're keeping Rin at home again?"

"...When you say it like that..."

"It's okay. I'm yours after all," Rin said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I don't like that it sounds like you're just a pet."

Nozomi laughed again. "You two really are something together."

"Yup! And it's all thanks to Nozomi-chan!" Rin said.

"Oh?"

"Of course it is," Eli said. "You brought us together after all."

"And you helped us out a lot," Rin pointed out.

"I can't deny that," Nozomi admitted. "Though, it helps that I've had similar experiences myself already."

"Speaking of which, why didn't she walk home with us today?" Rin asked.

"Her parents wanted her home as soon as possible," Eli answered.

"That's right," Nozomi said. "Actually, I should head this way to go and see her."

"Alright. Have fun then. And don't cause her too much trouble," Eli said.

"I'll try," Nozomi said with a wink. "I'll see you two on Monday."

Eli and Rin said goodbye to Nozomi as she started to walk across the street. Nozomi got around halfway through before she turned back toward them.

"Eli-chi, be ready for some fun on Monday too!" she called before turning and running the rest of the way across.

"Fun huh?" Eli repeated as they watched Nozomi's retreating figure. "Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"No, no one told me anything," Rin answered. "I just know that we're not really doing nothing at your house this weekend."

Eli smiled. "Guess I have something to look forward to tomorrow."

"Unless you want your birthday present tonight instead."

Rin felt a tug on her arm and they had started walking in the direction of Eli's house. The way they were walking was enough of an answer for Rin.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, nobodD here!<strong>

**Surprise! Eli's birthday oneshot is actually one of her uncommon pairings. Why? Well it interested me when it was requested to me a while back. I wanted to see if I could make it work. You'll be the judge in that though X3**

**A short and sweet fic for Eli. I'll leave it up to your imagination to guess who Nozomi is paired up with xp**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time~**


End file.
